


Une bonne journée commence comme ça

by LaFrenchQ



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spit As Lube, mentions of consensual somnophilia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFrenchQ/pseuds/LaFrenchQ
Summary: "...Loki acquiesça distraitement, son esprit focalisé sur les mains de Thor qui pétrissaient et massaient ses fesses. Ce n'est pas comme s'il se plaignait, de toutes façons ; se réveiller avec la langue, les doigts ou la queue de Thor à l'intérieur de lui était sa manière favorite de commencer la journée."





	Une bonne journée commence comme ça

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryPie0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/gifts).
  * A translation of [Good days start like this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581385) by [CherryPie0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0). 



> Note du traducteur :  
> J’ai découvert cet auteur très récemment et ses fics sont (OMG !) tellement hot ! Elles sont tellement incroyables que j’ai envie de toutes les traduire… We’ll see.
> 
> Ship : THORKI

Loki sentit de larges mains lui écarter le cul tandis que quelque chose de chaud et humide poussait contre son anus. Il soupira doucement, l’esprit encore embrumé de sommeil, le corps ondoyant sous ce contact chaud. Même s’il était complètement réveillé, il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux en sentant le souffle de son frère effleurer son anus mouillé de salive.  
“Je me demandais quand tu allais te réveiller” fit la voix tonitruante de Thor derrière lui, Thor dont la barbe lui piquait les fesses.  
Loki émit une petite plainte, poussa ses fesses vers Thor, puis s’étira sur le lit pour que son frère comprenne l’allusion et retourne à sa tâche. 

Thor lécha avec expertise son entrée, suçant l'anneau de muscles dans sa bouche avant de le relâcher avec un bruit mouillé. Loki gémit faiblement et ondula des hanches, frottant son sexe dur contre les draps qui, il le remarqua alors, étaient déjà mouillés. Apparemment, son frère était réveillé depuis un moment…  
“Tu t'es encore amusé sans moi, mon frère chéri ?” demanda-t-il nonchalamment et il sentit, plus qu'il ne l’entendit, le rire de Thor.  
“Je me suis réveillé alors que tu frottais ton cul sur ma queue ; ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute” dit Thor, et Loki acquiesça distraitement, son esprit focalisé sur les mains de Thor qui pétrissaient et massaient ses fesses. Ce n'est pas comme s'il se plaignait, de toutes façons ; se réveiller avec la langue, les doigts ou la queue de Thor à l'intérieur de lui était sa manière favorite de commencer la journée. 

Thor mordilla la chair de ses fesses et Loki geignit, tortillant son cul comme s'il essayait de se libérer de l'emprise de Thor. “D'ailleurs, tu sais que j'aime te goûter, mon frère chéri. Tu es toujours si doux pour moi.” dit Thor en appliquant un baiser bruyant sur ses fesses avant de replonger à nouveau entre celles-ci.  
Et c'était vrai : après tout ce temps, Loki en était venu à réaliser que Thor adorait lui lécher le cul, tout autant que lui, Loki, aimait avoir la langue de Thor en lui. Alors, vraiment, ça marchait bien pour tous les deux. 

Thor agrippa son cul plus fermement de façon à bien écarter ses fesses, sa langue ferme glissant facilement à l'intérieur de lui. Loki pouvait sentir son trou de détendre grâce à l'appétit insatiable de son frère. Un petit cri quitta ses lèvres tandis que Thor le léchait, il se cambra encore plus, essayant de faire rentrer la langue de Thor encore plus profondément en lui. Thor émit un bruit étouffé quoique amusé devant son impatience mais il lui accorda ce plaisir, comme toujours heureux de fournir à Loki ce qu'il désirait.  
Thor enfouit sa langue dans son trou accueillant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus avancer et il commença à pomper à un rythme languide, sa mâchoire barbue frottant la chair tendre des fesses de Loki à chaque fois.  
Haletant, Loki ne pouvait que gémir et geindre doucement, le corps avide, poussant et roulant des hanches, cherchant tout autant la bouche de Thor que la friction sur son sexe à lui.  
Il taquinait toujours Thor sur son envie permanente de sexe mais lui aussi était désespéré du toucher de son frère, prenant bien volontiers ce que Thor décidait de lui donner. 

Le léchage de Thor devenait de plus en plus désordonné ; des sons obscènes se faisaient entendre dans la pièce silencieuse tandis que Thor le dévorait tel un homme affamé. Et l'excitation et l’envie de Loki égalaient celles de son frère, sa queue dégoulinant sur les draps tandis qu'il se frottait au matelas, sentant son orgasme monter. La langue experte de Thor faisait des merveilles, et, la plupart du temps, c’était suffisant pour le faire basculer dans la jouissance. 

Thor émit un faible grognement, faisant vibrer tout le corps de Loki qui geignit désespérément en réponse. Quelques coups de langue de la part de Thor… et Loki commença à jouir, sa queue palpitant entre son estomac et le matelas, déversant son jet de sperme sur les draps déjà bien souillés. 

Thor ralentit le mouvement, lapant juste son entrée tandis que Loki sortait peu à peu de son orgasme, les grandes mains de son frère lui caressant les cuisses avec douceur. Son trou lui semblait ouvert, détendu et extrêmement vide, et il gémit, espérant que Thor comprenne ce qu'il voulait sans qu'il ait besoin de l'exprimer. Et comme prévu, son frère ne le déçut pas. Thor le connaissait si bien qu'il pouvait déterminer ce dont Loki avait besoin, juste par les sons qu'il émettait ou les réactions de son corps. 

Thor plaqua un long baiser sur son trou puis vint se placer sur Loki. 

Loki accueillit le poids de son frère avec plaisir, reconnaissant à Thor de se tenir sur ses coudes pour ne pas l'écraser sous son corps massif. Thor glissa le nez dans son cou et ses cheveux, soupirant de plaisir et parsemant sa nuque et ses épaules de baisers pressants.  
“Bonjour, petit frère” murmura-t-il. Sa voix, d'habitude brutale, était ici douce et affectueuse en prononçant ces mots. Loki ronronna de contentement, baignant dans la chaleur et l'amour de son frère, penchant la tête pour lui donner accès à la peau sensible de son cou. Loki pouvait sentir le sexe raidi de Thor entre ses fesses et il gigota un peu, rappelant à Thor où sa queue devait aller se placer maintenant. 

Thor rit, son torse large et ferme s'agitant contre le dos de Loki, et il ondula des hanches entraînant un va-et-vient de sa queue entre les fesses de Loki, le taquinant et le faisant reculer impatiemment. “Allez Thor” gémit celui-ci, sa lèvre inférieure faisant la moue. Il n'avait jamais été très bon dès qu’il s’agissait de se voir refuser ce qu'il voulait et plus encore quand il venait de se réveiller. Thor savait que, s'il insistait pour utiliser son délicieux orifice à chaque fois qu'il le désirait, il allait devoir supporter ce petit idiot exigeant… mais cela ne changeait pas grand chose de leurs relations habituelles. 

“Toujours aussi impatient de te prendre ma queue, petit frère” taquina Thor mais, heureusement pour lui, il avait mieux à faire que d’ignorer cette demande. Il glissa la main entre eux deux et finit par s'aligner sur son entrée.

Loki frissonna d'anticipation quand il sentit le gland épais pousser contre son anus et il recula, le forçant à rentrer. Même si Thor l'avait bien préparé, Loki pouvait encore sentir une douce brûlure tandis que son trou s'élargissait autour de la queue épaisse de son frère. Thor grogna sourdement dans son oreille et donna un coup de reins en avant, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement rentré.  
“Putain… je pourrais rester à l'intérieur de toi pour toujours.” murmura Thor en ondulant légèrement des hanches, sa queue frottant délicieusement contre les parois internes de Loki. Loki gémit son accord, adorant être rempli de la queue de son frère à chaque fois. Même dans des moments comme celui-là, quand son trou était tendre et sensible à cause de la baise de la nuit dernière et de l’anulingus de ce matin, il n'était pas complètement satisfait avant d'avoir eu la grosse queue de son frère dans le cul. 

Il gémit doucement tandis que Thor rentrait et sortait de son trou avec des poussées lentes et profondes ; il pouvait sentir le poids des couilles de Thor taper contre son cul à chaque fois qu'il était bien en place à l'intérieur. Son frère bandait probablement depuis qu'il avait commencé à lui manger le cul, donc qui sait depuis combien de temps... 

“Tu sens tellement bon” grogna Thor, le visage enfoui dans le cou de Loki. 

Loki, comme toujours, apprécia ces louanges qui venaient de son grand frère et il gémit impatiemment, contractant son anus autour de sa queue et le faisant grogner. Il savait que Thor ne durerait pas longtemps et lui aussi mourrait d'envie d'être rempli de la semence chaude de son frère. 

Thor le baisait avec conviction maintenant, déterminé à atteindre la jouissance, provoquant, à chaque coup de queue, des halètements plaintifs chez Loki. 

“Je suis tellement bien à l'intérieur de toi, Lo” dit Thor d'une voix rauque qui envoya des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. A ses mouvements saccadés et ses grognements plus sonores, Loki devina que son frère était vraiment proche… jusqu'à ce qu'il s'immobilise enfin et éjacule dans son trou accueillant. Loki miaula à la sensation de la chaude semence se déversant en lui et il crispa ses muscles, voulant traire jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sperme de la queue de Thor. 

Thor respirait lourdement, son souffle venant rafraîchir la peau humide du cou de Loki, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement. Après un moment, il se retira et s'écroula sur le lit à côté de son frère et Loki se dépêcha de se tourner et de se blottir contre lui. Thor avait arrêté de l'énerver sur le fait de faire des câlins, après que Loki l’ait menacé de le poignarder la prochaine fois qu'il lui faisait une remarque. Donc, maintenant, Thor savait rester tranquille et l'accueillir dans ses bras sans faire de remarques stupides - même si elles étaient extrêmement affectueuses. 

Loki attrapa le sexe de Thor encore collant de sperme et de salive et le caressa langoureusement, souriant quand il reprit de la vigueur sous son toucher alors même que Thor était épuisé.  
“Loki” se plaignit Thor sans conviction, mais il laissa Loki jouer avec sa queue. 

Loki aimait passer ses dimanches matin au lit et Thor était toujours heureux de lui faire plaisir et de le rejoindre jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent de faim tous les deux et se lèvent pour aller manger quelque chose. Pour l'instant, Loki aurait aimé replonger dans le sommeil - il voulait juste trouver la bonne position, et la plus confortable. 

Il attendit que la queue de Thor reprenne, grâce à ses caresses, une taille conséquente, et prenant place sur Thor, il guida le sexe de son frère vers son trou humide. Thor le laissa faire et grogna juste un peu quand Loki s'empala sur toute la longueur de son membre, le sperme épais dégoulinant de son anus sur les couilles de Thor. 

Loki soupira et s'allongea sur son frère, reposant sa tête sur son torse large et ronronna doucement quand les bras puissants de Thor vinrent l'enlacer et lui caresser le dos.  
“Tu peux te rendormir, petit frère, je veille sur toi” lui dit Thor paisiblement et il l’embrassa sur le front. Loki approuva et se rapprocha encore de lui, laissant ses yeux se fermer, avec, sur les lèvres, un sourire satisfait. 

C'était définitivement le meilleur moyen de commencer la journée.


End file.
